


Welcome to Lady of Duty bar.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Bar, Champagne, Drama, M/M, hosts, silly bickerings, wet pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Welcome to our bar! We have a new host and we hope you'll enjoy his service!





	Welcome to Lady of Duty bar.

  
The place was bustling and the champagne kept pouring. In each table you’ll see beautiful and rich women surrounded by one or two handsome men at her sides. As the men with gelled hair and expensive suits listened to their lady customer, the waiters came and went with new bottles of wine for a refill.

 

This place was not a restaurant nor a cafe. It’s a bar with hosts giving their absolute service to their lady patrons.

 

“Kira Kira, more wine please!”

 

Called out one popular and new worker of the place. Initially he didn’t get much attention due to his scruffy look and age, however the way he talked to the ladies quickly earned him a reputation! He was kind, funny and mature. Evoking an unknown daddy kink among the ladies.

 

He could flirt to make even the strictest nun to blush! He was playful, teasing but his most selling point was that he’s genuinely sincere in listening to the patrons worries without judgement. Giving sage advices without judgement and respected their privacies instead of blabbing to his other coworkers.

 

Many of the young and snobbish hosts glared at their new rival in silent rage. It didn’t take the middle aged host even a week to steal all the ladies and the list of customers requesting for his slot went for a long mile!

 

“Kira Kira~?”

 

The famous host called out again.

 

“Yes, sir… I’m coming.”

 

An attractive but grumpy waiter came with the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. He tried his best not to glare at the grinning man nestlded in the couch with a customer clinging to his neck.

 

“Kira Kira, please smile a bit more or my lady here will get scared.”

 

Akira’s brow twitched then bowed, “My apologies, Tommy….san.”

 

Motomi grinned again at his host name. It never stopped to amuse him hearing it from his partner!

 

Not liking that her favourite man had his attention elsewhere, the heiress reached to cup Motomi’s unshaven chin and forced him to look back at her.

 

“No fair… Why do you call him Kira Kira? I want a cute, pet name too!”

 

She pouted and Motomi maintained his professional smile despite feeling her long, pointy fake nails digging into his skin. Even from three tables away, one could see the sparkles of her jewelries decorating her neck and hair. There’s a reason why Motomi specifically targeted her among other rich customers in this bar called, ‘Lady of Duty.’

 

“Alright, a cute name for my cute lady. How about… hmm… my kitty? My angel?”

 

Akira’s face twitched staring at these lovey-dovey pair...

 

“GYAAH! COLD!”

 

Motomi yelped when suddenly frozen water spilled onto the host’s lap from the ice bucket that Akira held!

 

With the utmost poker face, Akira apologized in a dead pan voice, “Oh I’m so sorry. We should hurry and take care of this mess. Please excuse us, ma’am.”

 

And immediately the younger man yanked Motomi off the couch then dragged him to the empty break room for staff members.

 

Motomi sighed after he looked down at his drenched pants.

 

“Geez, now how am I going to go back to work after this? I look like I just wet myself, Akira.”

 

His partner looked away without looking guilty. He was still a little mad.

 

“I thought a certain someone forgot the real reason we took this undercover assignment. A little water didn’t hurt to refresh your memory than being so into her.”

 

Motomi was dabbing a towel against his moist pants then looked up to Akira. He saw the youth had his arms crossed and his face looking away. Anyone else would have thought Akira looked irritated but Motomi could read his expression better.

 

“Aww, c’mere you.”

 

Instead of getting mad, Motomi embraced Akira in a tight hug.

 

“L-let me go!”

 

Akira screeched like a cat!

 

“Nope, you looked so cute just now. I seldom see you like this. Ahh~ I have such a cutie for my lover, haha!”

 

Motomi grinded his stubbled chin against Akira’s cheek!

 

“Ow, ow! Quit it! Stop making fun of me!”

 

Akira tried to paw him away!

 

The older man laughed but he grew serious then kissed Akira’s cheek.

 

“Sorry, love.”

 

He whispered in a husky voice, making Akira ceased his struggle.

 

“It’s just part of my job to be her host and let her touch me. I had to make her trust me enough to spill the secret so that the detective can release a search warrant on her mansion.”

 

Akira pouted but refused to look into Motomi’s eyes.

 

He still felt unsettled and frustrated over this stupid undercover job. He didn’t understand why it bothered him so much to see Motomi smiling at another girl or have their hands on the journalist.

 

Akira never felt this… confusing feeling of restlessness before. After a week of bottling it up, he released his anger at Motomi of all people!

 

“I know but…”, the assistant trailed away.

 

Motomi smiled with tender feelings, “Akira… I’ll tell you a secret…”

 

He leaned close and whispered into Akira’s ear.

 

“To be honest you were the only one in my mind the whole time. I wanted to see your smile, hear your laugh, let you sit on my lap and enjoy those champagne together. My thoughts were full... only of you.”

 

Akira widened his eyes then looked away again, his blush reaching his ears!

 

“S-stupid. You always say such embarrassing things…”

 

Motomi laughed then he smooched Akira on the forehead, nose and lastly on the lips.

 

Akira didn’t resist, in fact it’s been days since they had this privacy to enjoy each other’s taste. He moaned a little when Motomi deepened their kiss.

 

“Ah! Hnn…”

 

The younger man gasped softly when he stepped back and got his back pinned to the nearby locker! Motomi’s hands roamed his back and down to cup Akira’s round butt.

 

“Ah!”

 

Kissing him hard, Motomi began grinding their hard on together. At this rate Akira will have a wetter pants than Motomi if this goes on!

 

“S-stop… we’re still…at work…”

 

Akira tried to break the delicious kiss between moans. This always happened when they start touching each other. Their passion for one another couldn't be quenched easily.

 

"R-right... sorry I jumped on you.."

 

Reluctantly Motomi pulled back, panting lightly. His dark brown eyes sharp with hunger and need. That look tempted Akira to almost pull Motomi’s collar and resume their make out session on the table!

 

“Damn, I want to hold you right now Akira. But I bet you’re still mad at me.”

 

Akira shook his head and didn’t resist when Motomi pulled him for a hug.

 

“I’m not mad. I just… don’t like them touching you… so much. I don’t know what got into me lately...”

 

He hated how childish he sounded like.

 

“Akira, it’s normal. What you felt was… jealousy.”

 

The youth looked up, his eyes round in astonishment.

 

“Me? Jealous?”

 

Motomi nodded with a smile then kissed him on the nose. They’ve only been together for almost 4 months now after they escaped the tunnel and lived together.

 

Motomi understood how Akira must have grew up in an environment devoid of love and affection. He’s happy to teach new things and let Akira learn new experiences. Both the good and bad.

 

“Don’t worry. Like I said, only you are always on my mind when I’m with the ladies.”

 

He reassured his insecure lover. Akira must be confused and awkward to harbour these uncomfortable feelings. For the first time what was his got pawed by strangers. To be possessive over his property.

 

Akira continued to grip Motomi’s shirt.

 

“I hope we can finish this stupid assignment soon.”

 

Motomi smooced him on the forehead and hugged him again.

 

“Soon, just 2 more days, love. I'm waiting for the suspect to loose her guard around me and I'll record her confession with my trusty tape recorder."

 

He flashed Akira the device neatly hidden in his jacket breast pocket.

 

"Then I'll toss the evidence to my friend and we can finally go back to our old lives of travelling and taking pictures. Our actual job instead of being detectives in undercover.”

 

Akira nodded, his face less tense and worried now. He even looked relieved and happy with a small blush. He tucked his head under Motomi’s chin, hugging him back lightly.

 

“Alright…”

 

The taller man enjoyed Akira’s rare display of affection but winced when he checked his watch.

 

“Shall we head back out to work?”

 

In truth he wanted to stay inside this cramped room a little longer with his precious lover.

 

Akira seemed to share his thoughts. Without moving away he whispered, “5 more minutes.” Clinging to him.

 

Motomi grinned and happily obliged. Gently lifting Akira’s chin up with his index finger and sealed their lips.

 

He made a mental note to spoil Akira rotten with kisses and more once they reach their home and their bedroom.

 

He didn’t want Akira to experience this insecure feeling laced with jealousy again. From now on he will be more careful and attentive of Akira’s feelings.

 

They will go through the good and the bad together. Maybe one day they’ll argue and get mad at each other. But Motomi had high hopes and faith that no matter what, the two of them can overcome it.

 

After all they will always be together till they reach the grave.

 

……

 

……………..

 

  
…………………………

 

End?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We have Chiral Cafe so I wondered about Chiral Host club or pub or bar etc and out came this silly idea of Tommy-san the host and Kira Kira the grumpy waiter XD/slapped


End file.
